


Theirs, and a Path

by Merfilly



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Two Guardians adopted Jyn, and in rescuing her, get caught up in a path that necessitates stealing a Rebel Captain's help.





	Theirs, and a Path

"You came!"

Baze and Chirrut held the door open, after Chirrut had lightly 'tapped' the cell mate in the forehead to make him sleep.

"You must come, Jyn," Baze said. "This old fool, in trying to find you, found disturbing news of your father, and got us embroiled in the rebels' plans," he told her, helping their adopted daughter out of the cell.

Jyn squared her jaw, uncertain, but Chirrut smiled warmly at her. 

"I do not think the rebels know all the facts," he said with faith. "Let us go learn them together."

The small family moved out together.

+++

"You cannot just abscond with me and my ship," the Rebel captain complained, glaring at the blind monk while the warrior held Kay under guard.

The girl slid up in front of him, glaring at him. "You're a Rebel, on the trail of my father, Galen Erso."

His eyes went wide. "You are the child?"

"Yes. Now, we can help you. I knew Saw, before my guardians found me, and he's holding a man purportedly holding the plans of my father's creation. Work with us, and the Force will be our ally in stopping all of this madness."

"Very well."

+++

Chirrut guided the path of the small team, guarded as ever by Baze, and Cassian Andor had to wonder if he was at least a little crazy, going off orders to listen to the enigmatic man.

Then again, their adopted daughter was persuasive, as shown when she talked them into Saw's haven and got them both the pilot and the recording from Galen Erso.

"My father is on Eadu," Jyn said. 

"But his words say to go to Scarif, to find the plans," Baze said firmly. 

"Follow your heart, Jyn," Chirrut said.

To Cassian's relief, Jyn chose the better path.


End file.
